


Harry Potter Drabbles - Het

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Holidays, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-11-29
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These drabbles include a variety of het pairings in the Harry Potter-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Because

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's hen night. A double drabble.

"Really, Hermione, we thought you'd've gone for someone else. Viktor Krum, maybe, he was always mad about you. Why Ron?"

It was Parvati who asked, but half a dozen other girls' faces mirrored her curiosity. Hermione had known that having a hen night was asking for trouble, but Ginny had begged her to follow the Muggle custom, and she had given in.

"I mean, we know he saved your life and all, but still..."

Hermione wondered if the slight face Lavender pulled wasn't jealousy, although one would think after six years and at least eight other boyfriends, Lavender would have no feelings left for Ron at all.

Why Ron? Because when he kissed her, even now when they'd been together for five years, her knees got weak. Because he knew when she needed him to pound into her hard enough to forget everything, and when to whisper to her that they'd never forget anything, and when just to hold her tightly. Because it had been Ron who had beaten her to Harry's body and carried it back as carefully as if he might still be alive.

"Because I love him," she said, looking at Ginny. "Because you can't mourn forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to write some holiday gift drabbles in 2005, and this double drabble didn't quite match up to any requests... but I liked it anyway.


	2. Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost imperceptibly, Hermione's feelings toward Ron have changed.

He had been her friend for years, he and Harry both. She was used to arguing with him, poking him in the ribs if he was being silly, correcting his essays just as she did for Harry. If she ever thought about it, she assumed it would always be so – the three of them, best friends. But little by little things had changed. There was the moment when he asked her to the Yule Ball, far too late. That should have warned her. But it took Lavender Brown's absolutely transparent play for him to crystalize her understanding: Hermione loved Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a_d_medievalist, holiday 2005. The prompt was to do a totally canonical Hermione and Ron, maybe the day she noticed him as attractive.


	3. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione watches Ron.

She watched him flying on the Quidditch field. That was safe enough, the spectators were supposed to be watching the players. She watched him during class. Mostly no one noticed, since they were used to Hermione finishing everything first anyhow and having time to spare. She watched him at meals, in the Gryffindor common room, everywhere. She memorized the pattern of freckles on his nose and the way his red hair clung to the back of his neck when it was damp, and she went all wet-crotched when he brushed against her, even when he was walking toward Lavender instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse got overexcited and wrote a second Hermione/Ron for a_d_medievalist, holiday 2005.


	4. Essay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny are supposed to be doing their homework.

Ginny's face was screwed up as she leafed through her History of Magic book.

"What is it?" Harry couldn't remember ever finding Professor Binns's class interesting enough to provoke such an expression.

"We have a three-foot essay to write, and my topic is the wicker man. Eurgh. Apparently the Celts would create these great figures from twigs, stuff victims inside, and burn them, although Bathilda Bagshott says that the Romans might have been making that up." She shuddered, pushing the book away. "I'd rather think about something else," she said, taking his hand, and Harry eagerly leaned across to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I offered drabbles in celebration of my third anniversary on LiveJournal. a_d_medievalist wanted "Harry/Ginny, and 'wicker man'!"


	5. Patterns Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape is fascinated by red-haired women.

Why always red-haired women? And ones who were already enamored of Quidditch players surnamed Potter? Lily Evans had at least been his own age, but Ginevra Weasley was far less suitable. Severus did his best to keep his emotions in check and disguise his fascination. He thought he had succeeded. He was careful always to stay as far from the girl as possible, and scowl if her name was mentioned. But when she trapped him on the stairs one day and demanded to know why he stared at her so, Severus was too disconcerted to speak anything but the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A holiday 2006 Snape/Ginny drabble, for which summerborn gave me the prompt "deja vu".


	6. A Continuing Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's helping Neville in the greenhouses.

"Did your fertilizer work on the Screechsnaps?"

Luna's dreamy voice drifted over Neville's shoulder as he spooned the last bite of porridge into his mouth. He choked.

"Er. Um. I don't really know. It's only been two days, I think it's too soon to tell." Neville glanced sidelong at her, ignoring the way that Dean and Seamus were nudging one another and winking. Was this a Luna-style hint? "You could come down to greenhouse four tonight to see, if you want. Eight o'clock?"

"All right."

Neville watched her walk back to the Ravenclaw table, and suppressed a shiver of anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jelazakazone asked if I would continue a bit from the Luna/Neville story "Herbology" for this drabble for holiday 2006.


	7. Tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape and Hermione each have skills to teach the other.

"I'm _trying_!" Hermione's face was red with fury. "You said yourself that it's an immensely complex technique."

Snape glared. "You have the capacity, Miss Granger. What you lack is subtlety. This is an art, not something you can learn from a book. I will go through the process once more."

Hermione watched as deft hands sliced, measured, stirred.

"The instructions say three drops of remora blood."

"Who is giving the lesson here?"

"You are," she admitted. She thought with anticipation of the lesson she would give _him_ , later. Sex, too, was a subtle process, an art best learned through practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snape/Hermione, prompted with the word "lessons." Written for a_d_medievalist for holiday 2006.


	8. Unexpected Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has watched Remus for a long time.

She has watched him since her third year, before she knew. She saw him with Sirius, how they looked at each other, how they touched, so discreetly, but she knew. She saw him, later, with Tonks, good humor fraying, weariness settling in his face. She saw him leave for the werewolves and wondered if he would return. She did what she could to ensure that he might.

She has forced herself to find contentment elsewhere, to get what she needs in friendship. She has put aside hope. She does not expect it when he says, each syllable a caress, "Hermione."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For aillen for holiday 2006. The request was for Hermione/Remus, "with a little help from my friends." This is sort of a sideways use of that prompt.


	9. Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny needs a leave of absence from the Puddlemere team.

"I need to request a leave."

Oliver glanced up at the red-haired woman in his doorway. "Come in. Maternity leave, I suppose?"

Ginny Weasley flushed. "How'd you guess?"

"I watch all my players," Oliver said. "When are you due?"

"January." She hesitated, as if wanting to add something, then closed her mouth again.

"Five months, right. We can work that out. It's none of my business, but... is it serious, with the babe's da?" He didn't need to say a name.

Ginny shook her head.

"Ah." Oliver bit his lip. "Would you like to have dinner? Tonight?"

She smiled. "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in the same story arc as "Better Than Revenge," but stands alone.


	10. Green Thumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna enjoys helping Neville with his plants.

Luna sang to the plants as she tended them: sometimes charms that she had found in an ancient herbal or invented herself. Sometimes it was fragments of tunes, snatches of lyrics she half-remembered her mother singing. Most of the plants thrived. Those that did not Neville removed to a different greenhouse. The Venomous Tentacula seemed especially fond of Luna's voice; its fronds swayed as she sang, and Neville said that it teethed more rapidly, matured faster, afterward. Although Neville was the one with the green thumb, she had always enjoyed her little experiments at finding new ways to assist him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the sequel/prequel meme for jelazakazone, who wanted something 20 years after "Herbology."


	11. Estrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy's going to leave Draco. A triple drabble.

The crash of crystal as the goblet struck the fireplace behind him barely made Draco flinch.

"You unutterable bastard, _look_ at me when I'm talking to you," shouted Pansy in vituperation. "Do you hear me? I'm _leaving_!"

"If that will make you happy," said Draco wearily.

"What _would_ have made me happy would be if you had held up your end of the bargain," Pansy snarled. "You could at least have _pretended_ to try. I've been faithful, and you haven't been in my bed in over a year. I'm sick of it."

"I haven't broken my vows either." Draco clenched his jaw. "Whatever you might think."

"I wish I could believe you, Draco, but it's too late." Pansy's voice was stony. "I filed for divorce this morning."

Draco simply nodded. He'd known Pansy virtually all his life, lived with her for more than five years now; he knew she meant what she said. "I won't contest it. But you'll get no more than the prenuptial agreement stipulated, you understand."

She laughed bitterly. "I'm well aware of that. It's worth it. Maybe this way I'll have a chance at happiness." She turned, about to storm out of the room, then whirled back to face him. "I have just one question. If you weren't out fucking around, and you weren't in my bed either, then what the hell were you doing?"

Draco shook his head.

"Fuck you. I’ll see you in court."

He refused to look at her as she left. This marriage had been a hideous mistake, for both of them. There was only one person that he wanted, and that was someone he had never slept with, never kissed. He didn't know if Potter was even queer, but there was no one else Draco would ever again want to touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the sequel/prequel meme for mordyn4, who wanted something set a month before "A Question of Time."


	12. Joy, Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor tries to explain Quidditch to Hermione.

"It is like..." Victor pauses, evidently searching for the right words. The expression of tender awe sits oddly on his strong features.

"Like what?" Hermione prompts. She has learned better than to try to supply his words. His English may be inadequate, but he is both clever and stubborn, not unlike herself.

"Is joy, flying," says Victor solemnly. "Do you not feel?"

She shakes her head. Flying frightens her, although she doesn't want to admit that, not to him.

"I show you sometime. Ve fly together." Victor's smile is so full of hope that Hermione finds herself nodding in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have to blame this one on florahart for asking what I thought about Viktor.


	13. Puzzled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville searches for the perfect gift for Luna.

Harry and Ginny flew, and Ron and Hermione played chess. Neville wanted a gift that he and Luna might have fun doing together. Despite their affection, they did not have that much in common.

He looked around the shops with increasing despair. At last, in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, George suggested, "Perhaps a jigsaw puzzle?"

"A what?"

"It's a Muggle idea; you put the pieces together to make a picture." George grinned. "But in ours, the picture changes at random, as do the shapes. Eight Galleons, a bargain at the price."

Neville thought that it just might be the perfect gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for lottelita for holiday 2007.


	14. Brick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night before Charlie's wedding.

"She's a brick." Blinking owlishly, Charlie repeated himself. "A brick."

"Uh huh," Harry agreed, although he was uncertain if Charlie was referring to Hermione's loyalty, stubbornness, or appearance. Someone had once told him that "brick house" was American slang for a girl with big tits, and Hermione had quite nice ones really, although Harry wasn't going to tell her fiancé that. "That's why you're marrying her."

"Nope." Charlie shook his head and took another swig of firewhisky.

"Then why?" It had shocked everyone, including Harry, when Hermione and Charlie had announced their engagement.

"Because we fit together," Charlie answered simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for inell's birthday, 2008.


	15. No Faith Required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has no faith in Ron.

"Haven't you any faith in me?" Ron asked, struggling to be jaunty but managing only plaintive. "I've worked hard to get into Auror training – don't you think I will?"

Hermione shook her head. "You'll get in if you've met the requirements, and I know you've done everything you can. It's not a question of faith; that's belief without evidence. I've seen plenty of evidence of how important this is to you and how hard you've worked."

"Well, all right. As long as _you_ don't think I'm not good enough, I'll try not to care too much if _they_ don't," Ron said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for telperion1, who wanted Hermione on the topic of faith.


	16. Different Eyes Seeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville and Luna snatch a moment in the greenhouses.

The moon shining through the glass of the roof made the plants look quite unlike their daytime selves. Fanged Geraniums gnawed restlessly on their own leaves and the Puffapods appeared almost ready to burst open.

Neville cleared his throat. "Have you ever been in here at night before?"

"No," said Luna, shaking her head so that her fair hair swished around her. "Only during classes."

"Careful," said Neville in alarm as Luna's movement caused the Devil's Snare to start reaching for her.

"Don't worry." Luna stepped away and pointed. "I think there's a Blibbering Humdinger nesting in that Flutterby bush."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For jelazakazone, who wanted Luna/Neville with moon and plants.


	17. Great Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly may be an expert cook; Ginny, not so much.

Chilled and muddy, Neville frowned, following the smell of burnt sugar to the kitchen, where he found his wife muttering imprecations, tears standing in her eyes.

"Ginny love, it's all right."

She stood stiffly as Neville tried to hug her.

"No. Everyone's coming for our Christmas party, and I've ruined the biscuits." She pointed at the sadly scorched circles. "Mum will be so disappointed."

"She won't," said Neville firmly. "If you _must_ have biscuits, we'll buy them at a Muggle shop. It's more important that you enjoy yourself."

Ginny gave a watery smile and rested her head against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For coffee_n_cocoa who wanted Neville/Ginny, "holiday baking."


	18. A Guest for Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is practical in her own way.

Ginny gasped from the doorway of the greenhouse that Neville had built. "Um, Luna? Maybe you wanted to put some clothes on?"

Luna had forgotten that Ginny was coming to tea.

From a few yards away, where he was doing root divisions of a Venomous Tentacula, Neville grinned. "I told you that someday you'd regret gardening in the nude."

"Why?" Luna asked. "Ginny's seen me before, and it's easier to wash up after I've been working in the dirt. But if we're having tea, I suppose I'll be more comfortable with clothes, since there's no fire in the sitting room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For jelazakazone who wanted Luna/Neville, post-DH.


	19. Wizard/Saint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even on holiday, Hermione studies.

"It's like the Great Hall at Hogwarts," Ron said, his voice a little too loud as he looked up at the vaulted stone of the cathedral.

"Yes," agreed Hermione, reading the leaflet for which she had paid a euro. "Let me see, which way is south...?"

Ron followed her as she examined the sculptures along the walls.

"This is the one I wanted to see: Albertus Magnus," said Hermione.

It was a rather grumpy-looking man holding a book. Ron didn't see anything special until Hermione explained.

"He's one of the few wizards Muggles know, although they call him a saint."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ellid who wanted Hermione taking Ron to see a Muggle cathedral.


	20. Rehabilitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva gives the new professor some advice.

Minerva regarded the sallow, scowling, and generally unprepossessing figure opposite her. Severus had been an unattractive boy. As a man, he had possibilities, with the height and bearing to carry off a slightly theatrical presentation, and with a voice like velvet over steel... Minerva shivered. His more discerning colleagues, perhaps even the occasional student, would appreciate the new and improved Severus Snape.

"Have a biscuit," she told him, passing the plate of shortbread. "If you want to succeed, you'll heed my advice. Convincing the students that you're not someone to trifle with is halfway to keeping authority in the classroom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For juniperus who wanted Snape, "velvet."


	21. The Ethics of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's not convinced that Severus should be doing this.

"It's hardly ethical," said Hermione disapprovingly, but her arms were around Snape's waist.

Snape shrugged. "Is it less ethical to make a purported love potion that _doesn't_ work, or one that _does_? Haven't Muggle pharmacologists developed similar products?"

"Not exactly." Hermione laughed. "They just make a man able to perform if he's had difficulty."

"Do they work?"

"For some." Hermione stepped back to let Snape ladle the completed potion into the waiting bottles.

"Mine _always_ works as advertised," said Snape smugly. "Whether or not to use it is up to the individual, but they know that they will get results."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a_d_medievalist who wanted Snape/Hermione, "potions."


	22. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday parties can be dangerous.

"I don't want..." Snape's protest was silenced as Sprout closed his fingers around the mug.

Snape had been astounded to see how the public personae of his fellow professors vanished when the opportunity arose. Plenty of hot toddy positively transformed them. He had intended to stay at the holiday party only briefly, but had been trapped by Sprout, who to his dismay was practically sitting on his knee.

"... fine specimen," was all he heard. He assumed she meant one of her plants, but when she patted his cheek, he realized with trepidation that it was to him she was referring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For juniperus who wanted Snape/Sprout, hot toddy.


	23. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco realizes he has somehing in common with Hermione.

While leaving, satisfied, Draco hadn't believed his eyes when he recognized her at the club, and decided that he would approach her elsewhere instead.

Discreet inquiry revealed her more ordinary haunts, some of them wizarding, some Muggle. After careful thought Draco decided to make his offer at one of the latter; being willing to enter that world would underscore his seriousness in the business.

When Hermione glanced over to see who had taken the adjoining chair at the British Library, Draco murmured, "Years ago, Granger, you hit me."

Her eyes narrowed.

He continued, "Would you like to do it again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For piratesmile who wanted Draco/Hermione, satisfied.


	24. Brown-eyed Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later, Neville tries again.

For some reason Neville had remembered Ginny's eyes as blue – maybe because Ron's were – but they weren't, they were a warm brown as she smiled at him.

"I'd be happy to go to dinner with you, Neville," she said.

"Oh great. Excellent. Thank you," he stammered, and Ginny smiled again.

"Just let me go shower and change, and I'll meet you right here in twenty or thirty minutes, okay?"

Neville blushed at the image of Ginny in the Harpies' changing room, but managed to nod.

This time, he thought, he wouldn't let her go. Ginny was everything he'd ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For coffee_n_cocoa, who wanted Neville/Ginny, blue.


	25. A Smile on Her Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville wants to ease Ginny's pain. A double drabble.

Whenever Ginny didn't think someone was looking, the fixed smile faded from her face. Even her red hair didn't lend color to her cheeks tonight.

The band segued into its fourth song. Neville drank the last of his champagne for courage, stood, and went over to where she sat alone.

"I'm not in the mood to dance," she said, her eyes on the polished dance floor. Harry and Draco whirled together, totally engrossed in each other.

"I know." Neville pulled out the chair beside Ginny and sat. He wished there were some way to heal the hurt in her, but all he could offer was words, words she had doubtless heard before but which bore repeating.

"You mustn't blame yourself," he said. "I know Harry didn't want to hurt you."

"He might not have wanted to, but he did." Ginny's voice was bitter.

"You wouldn't have been happy, not if he really prefers men... and loves Draco," Neville tried again.

Ginny sighed. "Maybe not."

"Definitely not." Without letting himself stop to think about what he was doing, Neville took her hand. "Now maybe you can give someone who loves _you_ another chance?"

This time the smile on Ginny's face was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For coffee_n_cocoa, who wanted Neville/Ginny, healing words.


	26. Difficult of Mastery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's teaching Severus a new skill, and he's having difficulty with it.

" _Hermione!_ "

Whatever distressed Severus was clearly urgent; Hermione left her book, hurrying into the next room.

"What is it, dear?"

"This." Severus's voice was harried as he gestured at their infant daughter, whose lace bow stuck somewhat improbably with a charm to her nearly-bald head but whose nappy flopped loosely.

"You'll master this eventually. Watch me once more," Hermione said, fastening it with economical movements and handing baby Eileen to her father.

Severus grumbled irritation at his ineptitude, but his face softened in a smile as he held his daughter in one arm and put the other around his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a_d_medievalist, who wanted Snape/Hermione, lace.


	27. No Nargles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Twas the night before Christmas at Luna and Neville's house.

"I'm home," Neville called, unfastening his snow-dusted cloak and hanging it up.

"In here," came Luna's voice from the back of the house.

Neville smiled and put his gaily-wrapped packages under the tree, then went to find his wife.

She was flipping through the pages of a thick and dusty book, but when Neville came in, she jumped off her stool and ran to give him a kiss in greeting.

"Hello there," laughed Neville. He held up the other item he'd brought: a sprig of mistletoe. "Just to make the kiss official. It's guaranteed not to be infested with Nargles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For jelazakazone, who wanted Luna/Neville, "mistletoe or homecoming."


	28. Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus might not be to every witch's taste, but Poppy appreciates his qualities.

Rolanda might disparage his ability on a broom, and Aurora complain he was surly, but Poppy had never found Severus Snape anything but polite, and certainly didn't care whether he could fly. He brewed the best healing potions she had ever encountered, and was always willing to restock anything she needed.

Indeed, he came by the infirmary so regularly to inquire that Poppy suspected ulterior motives. She blushed at the thought, having no great opinion of her own appeal, but eventually she nerved herself to see if Severus reciprocated her fond feelings, and discovered to her delight that he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For juniperus, who wanted Snape and another Hogwarts professor, "reciprocated and requited."


	29. What Hath Time Wrought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville has awakened early.

Ginny slept. Patterned sheet-wrinkles marred her freckled shoulder. Strands of hair floated with every breath, susurrations too quiet to be called snores. The rest of her hair was plaited to keep it tidy, scarlet ribbon binding the end of the braid. It was white, now, no longer the burnished red that Neville had loved, but he didn't regret the changes that forty-three years of marriage had wrought. He, too, had white in his hair, and sagging skin, and more. It didn't matter. He snuggled close, draping his arm over Ginny's waist and closing his eyes against the early morning light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For coffee_n_cocoa who wanted Neville/Ginny, ribbon.


	30. No Cypher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavender knows what's being said without words.

Lavender lays no claim to being particularly clever at her books. She'll leave that to Hermione Granger, thank you, but she is not stupid, either. When tiny bouquets start to appear every few days on her pillow, she's aware who is leaving them, although he hasn't been seen for weeks.

First there was a cluster of scarlet poppies, then sprigs of rosemary, now a handful of forget-me-nots. Lavender knows enough flower language to know that Neville is asking her to join him in a war against evil, and she has enough sense to be willing, whatever may come of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For coffee_n_cocoa, who wanted Neville/Lavender, forget-me-not.


	31. Hermione's Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets detention from Severus.

Their sex life is not exactly vanilla. Not that they go to extremes. They don't use whips and chains or even leather or rubber or blindfolds.

The disparity in their ages, however, and the fact that Hermione was once Severus's pupil, means that in the bedroom they are not quite equals. Hermione prefers that. She first suggested dressing up in her old school robes so that Severus could give her a detention.

The task he sets her tonight as "punishment" was nothing he would ever have assigned to an actual student, but Hermione finds great satisfaction in polishing Severus's wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a_d_medievalist who wanted Hermione and Snape, prompt "not exactly vanilla".


	32. Working Up the Nerve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's been watching Hermione for weeks.

Four times out of five, when Hermione was in the Restricted Section, Draco was there too. He never spoke, just watched her like a cobra with a mongoose.

To begin with she ignored him. He wasn't _doing_ anything, and if she told Harry and Ron, something regrettable might happen. Ron especially thought with the hair on his chest.

Almost six weeks into the second term, Draco finally sat down at her table.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

There was a softness she had never thought to see in his expression, and his face went red as he muttered, "You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For telperion1, who wanted Hermione/Draco, Restricted Section.


	33. Compensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny gives Viktor a kiss and a promise.

"They say you're the world's best Seeker."

Leaving the changing rooms, Viktor noticed the young woman with her hair in a bright red braid.

 _Another fan_ , he thought, until she stepped forward. She looked somehow familiar, and he squinted, trying to remember.

"Ginny Weasley." On tiptoes, she brushed a soft kiss onto his cheek. "That's from Hermione."

Now he remembered, from being at Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament. "Thank you."

She kissed him again, this time on the mouth. " _That's_ from me, because tomorrow at the match I'm going to take your title away." She grinned at him, and Disapparated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For curtana.


	34. First and Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny needs to have that spark.

There simply wasn't a spark between them. Ginny pretended for a while, but was glad when Harry suggested that they break it off.

She dated a few different wizards, yet even when she found them attractive, it didn't feel right. Eventually she decided to give up on romance for the time being. To celebrate her independence, she stopped by Neville's greenhouse to buy a plant for her flat.

As Neville described the different plants, Ginny realized her heart was pounding. She put her hand on his arm. Neville blushed so brightly that Ginny knew the chemistry between them was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For coffee_n_cocoa, who wanted Neville/Ginny, "chemistry".


	35. Perhaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows it's ridiculous, but Harry has fallen for Narcissa.

From the moment she had whispered in his ear, asking if Draco lived, Harry had fallen for Narcissa Malfoy.

He knew that it was hopeless. Worse than that, it was ridiculous. She was old enough to be his mother, married, a Death Eater. Yet none of that mattered.

Reading the _Prophet_ , he learned that she had left her husband even before their trials. Harry attended hers, and judged that her remorse was real.

He wrote to her in Azkaban. To his surprise, she replied. She might regard him as a son now, but Harry hoped he could change her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For felaine, who wanted Harry/Narcissa, "Surprise!"


	36. Unintended Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny's task is to distract Snape.

No one in Dumbledore's Army knew what Headmaster Snape intended, but they agreed that if his attention could be diverted, that could only be beneficial.

Ginny volunteered. She had always been rather good at both Potions and DADA; although Snape was no longer teaching either, that might help.

Snape still spent time in the Potions classroom, and she found him there. Using the most delicate of flattery, she managed to persuade him to give her thrice-weekly individual tutoring. By their fifth session, he was looking at her in a decidedly un-professorial manner. By the eighth session, she was looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For iulia_linnea, who wanted Snape/Ginny, "chemistry".


	37. Chance is a Fine Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he hadn't happened along at that moment, everything might have been different.

Pure chance brought Neville along the corridor just as Alecto Carrow ended the _Crucio_. Helping Luna to her feet, Neville remembered Umbridge, and murmured, "We should reinstate Dumbledore's Army."

She smiled at him. "Of course."

They worked together for the rest of that year, helping other students escape the Carrows' punishments, practicing every DADA spell they could think of, planning what actions they would take if circumstances allowed.

Neville didn't realize he was in love until the Battle of Hogwarts. When he told Luna what was in his heart, she kissed him matter-of-factly and went back to casting _Petrificus Totalus_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For juniperus who wanted Neville/my choice, "serendipity".


	38. Home Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville makes his last wreath of the season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna/Neville. Written for the holidays, 2011.

With care Neville added sprigs of white-berried mistletoe, pine cones, and juniper to the twined holly branches and tied on a red velvet bow.

Neville made wreaths mostly because they lured customers who might return another time for more magical plants, but this one was for his home.

The hook on the door was empty, waiting. Neville hung the wreath on it, and opened the door. "Luna!"

His wife emerged from her studio, one hand resting on her pregnant belly. "Beautiful. Did you check the mistletoe for Nargles?"

"I leave that for you," said Neville, kissing her. "Happy Christmas, love."


	39. No Nargles Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville and Luna are decorating for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a holiday 2013 drabble.

"Want to check it for Nargles?" Neville asked half-seriously, handing the sprig of mistletoe to Luna to hang over the doorway.

Luna held it to her ear for a moment. "It's clean," she said in confident tones as she tied a red ribbon on and hooked it to the nail in the middle.

"Good." Neville caught Luna in his arms as she hopped down. "I'd hate for them to interfere with _this_." He kissed her once, then again.

"Oh, a Nargle wouldn't care." Luna opened her blue eyes wide.

"But I would," said Neville, and carried her towards their bedroom.


	40. Winter Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A holiday at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a holiday 2013 drabble.

Minerva adjusted her hat absently, forgetting that she had put holly around the brim in order to mark the festive season, and pricked her finger on one of the leaves.

"Ouch."

"Trouble, my dear Minerva?" Albus asked. "It is nearly time to go down to the feast."

"Yes, I'm ready," she replied, and rose. She generally remained at Hogwarts over the holidays if any Gryffindors were staying at the school, and sometimes even if there weren't. No family closer than second cousins remained to her, and Minerva enjoyed spending time with Albus as a friend, not just as a colleague.


	41. Get Over It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco isn't the best patient in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Felaine, who asked for Hermione/Draco, "You're not dying."

"You're _not_ dying," Hermione said in her most heartless tone.

"Yes, I am," said Draco with a loud sniffle, followed by a few coughs. "I feel awful."

"It's a _cold_ , Draco. You probably caught it when we were out at the henge the other day, and though I think we're agreed that Dark magic was practised there, it was long enough ago that it can't possibly have affected you. Especially since _I'm_ feeling perfectly fine." She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

Hermione was remarkably attractive when she was being passionate about something, Draco thought for the hundredth time.

"All right, all right," he grumbled. "But couldn't you at least make me a cup of tea before you leave?"

She gave an exasperated sigh. " _Draco_." But even while saying it, she pulled out her wand and Summoned the teapot. "Here." She handed him a cup of Assam, with milk and two sugars, just the way he liked it.

"Thank you," said Draco, capturing her hand and turning it palm-up for a kiss. "I know, I'm a grumpy bugger when I'm sick."

"You are," Hermione said. "But then, so am I. You just haven't experienced it yet."


	42. Ancestors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Draco walk on the Malfoy estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Felaine, who asked for Draco/Hermione, "family ties."

"How long _has_ your family lived here?" Hermione asked. She ran her fingers down the edge of one of the standing stones and stepped back into the high tangled grass, shivering.

"Practically forever," said Draco, taking her cold hand in his own, "or so I was always told. According to my father, we—the Malfoys—came over with William the Conqueror, and married into a wizarding family that had lived in this area for untold generations." He gave her a rueful smile. "All pure bloods, of course. Until now."

"Mm. I half-expect some ancestral Malfoy ghost to rise up and threaten us for daring to marry." She put her arms around him, tilting her head to look up at his face. "Should I be worried?"

"No," Draco said, but as they stepped apart to walk back home he gripped his wand for reassurance. He wouldn't put it past one of his ancestors to do exactly that. More had happened in this place than he wanted Hermione ever to know; doubtless more than he himself knew. Draco resolved to search through the manor's library to learn what spells might have been cast here, if he could without alarming her unnecessarily.


End file.
